To Honor by Weasleymum
by Weasleymum
Summary: He sacrificed his life for you! And this is how you honor his memory? Harry made the ultimate sacrifice in the Final Battle and left his friends to deal with the consequences. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH.
1. Chapter 1

-1TO HONOR

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Jo; the story is mine!

Summary: "He sacrificed his life for you! And this is how you honor his memory?"

Harry made the ultimate sacrifice in the final battle and left his friends to deal with the consequences. Now, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville are just going through the motions, hiding form the pain and memories. Can they learn to honor Harry's sacrifice as it should be honored?

Chapter One

Ron Weasley hailed the muggle barkeep for the third time in just one short hour. "Another, yeah?" he requested, careful to keep his voice clear and unslurred. He didn't want to give the guy a reason not to serve him. Not tonight.

The young man with spiky blond hair put another glass of amber liquid before him. Ron nodded a thank you and downed the contents with one gulp, not tasting it as it burned down his throat. "It's got nothing on Firewhiskey," he mumbled to himself, "but it'll have to do." Ron had taken to muggle pubs some time ago. He was still widely recognized in the wizarding world as Ronald B. Weasley, Hero of the Second Great Wizarding War. Here he was just an average bloke who needed a drink or two or three…anything to drown out the pain…to forget.

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

_Shite, she found me. How does she always find me? _ He did not look up from his drink. "Hermione," he stated evenly, hailing the barkeep for another one.

She took the seat next to him with a huff. Ron watched the barkeep's eyes roam appreciatively over her chest, and an involuntary growl escaped his lips. "Back off, friend," he muttered tersely. With a lingering glance and smirk, the young man shrugged and went back to work.

"Ron, are you drunk?"

He looked at her then and was instantly sorry he did. _God, she is so fucking gorgeous. _The pretty girl born at the Yule Ball had grown into an extremely beautiful and desirable woman. Not that Hermione believed that. No, for all her cleverness she still thought of herself as the same plain girl with frizzy hair she'd been at eleven. Every man in the room, Ron especially, knew differently. Shiny chocolate ringlets, huge amber eyes, pink pouty lips, and an incredible body. God, what a body. In fact, the silky low-cut red dress she was wearing showcased her curves quite nicely.

"Damn, Hermione," he muttered his eyes resting unabashedly on her chest. "You shouldn't be in a place like this looking like that. It's dangerous."

Hermione just tutted and reached over to take a sip of his drink. "I can take care of myself, Ron. It is, after all, what I do best."

Her words were innocent but they cut him to the core, reminding him of his failures and broken promises. He forced a chuckle, covering his pain with a joke. "If I remember correctly, that is _NOT_ what you are best at," he murmured, letting his gaze travel up and down her form for emphasis.

Hermione just looked at him and sighed. Apparently, there would be no baiting her tonight. She cleared her throat and looked at him carefully before continuing. "Your family is waiting for you."

"Hmmmph."

"RON! You have to go!"

"Like hell."

"Ronald--"

"NO HERMIONE! NO! WHY TONIGHT OF ALL NIGHTS? NO!!!"

Hermione sighed again, looking down at her clasped hands. "Ron," she began softly, "you want her to be happy…she's finally moving on. Harry wanted--"

"I KNOW WHAT HARRY WANTED, GODDAMMIT! IT'S ALL ABOUT HARRY, ISN'T IT? WHAT HE WANTED! WHAT HE THOUGHT BEST! OF COURSE HE DIDN'T STAY AROUND LONG ENOUGH TO LIVE WITH ANY OF THE CONSEQUENCES, DID HE? NO, HE LEFT THAT TO ALL OF US … THANKS TO ME!"

The bar had gone silent, all eyes on Ron. He cursed silently, and grabbed his leather jacket, tossing money unto the bar. He glanced at Hermione. She was breathing heavily, trying to head off the tears he knew he was once again responsible for.

"I'm sorry, Mione. I-I just…. I am happy for Gin and Neville. Truly, I am. But I can't celebrate their engagement on the anniversary of Harry's death. I won't." He took a deep breath and looked down at his shoes. "Will you be okay?"

Hermione nodded. " I'll be fine. Viktor is just outside."

Ron fist clenched involuntarily at the mention of Krum. "Say hi to Vicky for me I'll, uh , I'll see ya Mione."

Hermione watched as Ron Weasley walked away from her and out of her life once again.


	2. Chapter 2

-1TO HONOR

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Jo; the story is mine!

Summary: "He sacrificed his life for you! And this is how you honor his memory?"

Harry made the ultimate sacrifice in the final battle and left his friends to deal with the consequences. Now, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville are just going through the motions, hiding form the pain and memories. Can they learn to honor Harry's sacrifice as it should be honored?

Chapter 2

Three Years Earlier

"You two are just a bunch of party poopers," Hermione accused , sticking out her tongue as she walked arm-in-arm with Ginny down to the pond for a swim.

"Do you think they know?" Harry sniggered as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Hmmmm?" Ron asked absentmindedly. "Know what?" His eyes were busy following one particular girl's trek down to the lake.

"Do you think they know…that we'd rather watch." Harry groaned as Ginny tore off her T-shirt to reveal a tiny black string bikini. "Hey! OWWW!" He rubbed his sore spot where Ron had thumped him on the head. "What the hell was that for?"

"That's my sister you're ogling, Potter!"

Harry snorted. "Yeah, well, that's my best friend whom I love like a sister you're ogling Weasley!"

Ron didn't deny it. "Damn, Harry…when did she get those curves? And that bikini…. She should always wear red Harry. Always!"

Harry laughed, and cleared his throat. "You really love her, don't you?"

Ron shifted a bit. "I haven't told her. I don't know, mate. I mean, do really think a girl like Hermione could ever really love a guy like me?"

Harry didn't miss the quiet desperation in his best mate's voice. He looked at Ron unwaveringly. "I'm sure she already does."

Ron smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Ron, look…you know what she means to me. I mean you guys are my family…the only one I've ever really had. When I said she's like a sister to me, Ron, I meant it. She is my sister."

Ron smirked. "Is this where I get the big brother speech?"

Harry didn't laugh. "Ron, where we're going, what we're up against--"

Ron cut him off. "We're going with you, Harry."

"I know. I accept that. I realize I need you both…I can't do this without you."

"Then what is it? What's up?"

"They know how powerful we are together, Ron. They'll try to divide us, separate us--"

"They won't succeed." Ron answered firmly.

Harry took a deep breath. "I need you to make me a promise." He met Ron's gaze unwaveringly, his eyes fierce. "If you have to choose--"

"HARRY!"

"IF you have to choose between my life and Hermione's life I want you to promise me--PROMISE ME--you'll save her."

Ron stared at him with wide eyes. "I-I can't do that--"

"You have to Ron. Neither of us could live if we sacrificed her. She's my sister and the woman you love. We have to protect her."

"But you think I could just go on merrily about my life if I sacrificed you instead?"

"She's always taken care of us Ron. She's been a better friend to us than we have ever

been to her, but now…", Harry sighed heavily. "They know, Ron. They know how bloody clever she is. They know what we need to do will be impossible without her."

Ron looked taken back. " You think she's in more danger than we are?"

"In a way, she is more vulnerable. I mean, Hermione is amazing and brilliant, but think about it Ron. Will she kill to protect herself? What will happen to her when she has to?"

Ron viciously plucked a handful of grass form the ground. He'd been pushing away these thoughts for weeks. It was so much easier to think of the coming months as some sort of grand adventure instead of the life and death journey it actually was. He watched the girls for a moment splashing joyfully in the water. He tuned to Harry's anxious eyes. "I protect Hermione at all costs."

"If you have to choose?"

"I choose her."

"If I die?"

"I take care of her…always."

Harry nodded and offered Ron his hand. He shook it firmly, holding on tightly as Ron broke the handshake. "And you, Ron. No regrets, no guilt. EVER."

Ron returned Harry's hard gaze. "No regrets. No guilt. Ever."

Harry nodded wordlessly as they went back to watching the girls, both knowing Ron's last words were a lie.

Hermione paused outside the ministry ballroom to check her appearance in the mirror. After muttering a simple charm to tame her curls and applying some clear gloss, she smiled weakly at Viktor. "Let's get this over with."

He held her arm back. "Hermione, are you sure you okay?"

She smiled sadly at him, caressing his cheek lovingly. He took such good care of her, loved her so. Life would be so much simple if she could just…. "I'll be fine. Let's go."

She took a deep breath as she entered the ballroom. The Victory Ball was in full swing. It was still hard to believe it had been three years since that fateful night. The rebuilding of the Ministry of Magic had been intense. Mr. Weasley had been appointed interim Minister and had gladly resigned six months later to an advisory post. Mrs. Longbottom had been a vocal proponent of change, leading the campaign to elect the first muggle-born minister. She'd then 'convinced' Neville to turn down his dream job of teaching at Hogwarts as McGonagall had offered and accept a position as an assistant to the Minister. It had been her idea for Neville and Ginny to announce the engagement at the Victory Ball. Interestingly enough, she'd also been the one prodding their relationship along the whole time, despite Ginny and Neville's apparent hesitation.

Viktor's grasp on her arm tightened as they approached the table full of redheads. "All right?"

"No," Hermione muttered. "Let's get this over with."

"…some fierce dragon, she was!" Charlie was chuckling as she approached. Ginny jumped up from her seat. "Is he?"

Hermione shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry Gin. He's-he's not coming."

Ginny sat down and covered her face with her hands. Hermione knew she was struggling no to cry. Neville patted her on the back looking extremely guilty. Hermione couldn't help but feel a little vindicated, on Ron's behalf.

Percy Weasley, who'd reconciled with his family somewhat after the war , tutted maliciously. The twins shot him a scathing look, obviously on Ron's side. Hermione smiled at them appreciatively.

Bill rose from his seat. "Where is he? I'll try to talk to him."

Hermione held up a hand. "I already tried Bill. He is no condition to be here anyway."

"He's drunk?" Molly spoke , frightened and angry.

Hermione was fast becoming agitated. Where the hell had these people been for the last three years?

"He always gets drunk today, Mrs. Weasley. And every other damn day in between. It's the only way he can deal with the guilt of being alive when Harry is dead." Her voice was much harsher than she intended, and her words had earned a whimper from Ginny. "I'm sorry," she muttered quietly. "I shouldn't have--"

But she was cut off by an inattentive Mrs. Longbottom.

"Well, that's a fine way to deal with things, isn't it? As if we all haven't experienced loss--"

That was it. What the hell was wrong with these people? Oh, that's right. They weren't there.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Hermione bellowed, glaring unabashedly at Mrs. Longbottom.

"Hermione." she heard Viktor mutter from her side, but she continued, unscathed.

"NO! DAMMIT VIKTOR, NO! ENOUGH! IT'S BEEN LONG ENOUGH! THEY SHOULD KNOW THE TRUTH!"

The Weasleys' were staring at Hermione with shocked and stricken faces. Ginny looked up at her, tears finally falling down her face. "Hermione?" she questioned softly.

"YOU HAVE THE GAUL TO SIT THERE AND BAD-MOUTH RON! YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO STAND UP AND MAKE SPEECHES AND CLAIM VICTORY IN A FIGHT THAT YOU NEVER EVEN REALLY UNDERSTOOD. YOU MADE HARRY'S MURDER INTO SOME GLORIOUS LEGEND --THE LEGEND OF THE BOY WHO LIVED --AND RODE IT'S COATTAILS ALL THE WAY TO THE ELECTION OF YOUR BOUGHT AND PAID FOR NEW MINISTER. YOU'VE STRONG ARMED YOUR GRANDSON AND THE GIRL HARRY LOVED INTO A LIFE NEITHER OF THEM WANT. BUT YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT…NOT A GODDAMN CLUE WHAT WE LIVED THROUGH--NONE OF YOU. WE DO! HARRY GINNY, LUNA, NEVILLE, RON, AND I! DID YOU WATCH LUNA FALL AND DIE? DID YOU COMFORT NEVILLE WHILE THE WOMAN HE LOVED BLED TO DEATH IN HIS ARMS? I MEAN, LET'S SEE? HOW MANY TIMES DID THEY HIT YOU WITH CRUCIO, MRS. LONGBOTTOM? HOW MANY DEATHEATERS DID YOU KILL? WELL, THAT WOULD BE NONE, I SUPPOSE. BECAUSE WHILE WE WERE OUT THERE FIGHTING FOR OUR LIVES YOU WERE TUCKED SAFELY AWAY AT YOUR MINISRTY MAKING PLANS!!!"

"Hermione, that's not fair, " Bill said softly.

Molly walked over to the young woman and laid a hand on her shoulder. The gesture seemed to bring Hermione back to herself. She lowered her voice and leaned across the table, her eyes boring into theirs. They needed to know. They need to understand what kept Ron apart from them all. Why he'd turned away from them all. Why he couldn't seem to move on. "They made him choose."

"What?" Molly's was frightened. "Choose?"

"They tortured us both and they made him choose between Harry and I. And they'd made some promise…some stupid promise to save me first. So Ron chose me and Harry died, but Ron died too. Because it killed him. He can't live with the pain or the memories…the guilt."

Viktor's hand in hers brought her back to her senses. She looked at his tear-filled eyes and gave a little whimper. He caught her in a firm embrace, and they turned to leave the table of gaping Weasleys and Longbottoms. Amazedly, Mrs. Longbottom was not done.

"You can't leave. What about the ceremony?"

Hermione spun around, her eyes flashing. "Mrs. Longbottom, you can take your "ceremony" and stick it up your fat, pompous, self-righteous arse."


	3. Chapter 3

-1TO HONOR

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Jo; the story is mine!

Summary: "He sacrificed his life for you! And this is how you honor his memory?"

Harry made the ultimate sacrifice in the final battle and left his friends to deal with the consequences. Now, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville are just going through the motions, hiding form the pain and memories. Can they learn to honor Harry's sacrifice as it should be honored?

Chapter 3

Hermione was only vaguely aware of Viktor's presence as he steered them out of the ballroom and apparated them home. He led her into a seat beside the fire and she drank from the glass he put in her shaking hands. She gulped, coughing as the fire whiskey burned her throat. Viktor had knelt beside her, rubbing her back soothingly as she stared into his dark eyes.

"Oh my God, Viktor. What have I done?"

Viktor said nothing. He stood and walked over to the bar, pouring himself a glass of vodka. He drank it down in one gulp. "You love him."

"W-What?" Hermione stammered . "Viktor, I love you!"

"Yes, I know, but not how I love you. I knew that…I just thought over time. But, I was wrong. I was just someone to hide behind…"

"NO!"

He turned then and the sadness in his eyes liked to kill her. "DO YOU ACHE FOR ME? DREAM OF A LIFE, A FAMILY WITH ME? I HAVE LOVED YOU SINCE YOU WERE FIFTENN, HERMIONE! AND I WAS WILLING TO TAKE WHATEVER I COULD GET, BUT NOT IF IT HURTS YOU."

"Viktor, you've never hurt me."

"Are you in love with me, Hermione?"

"Viktor!"

"Are you?"

"What's love? Just another reason for pain and hurt!"

"NO, HERMIONE! He loved you, they both did! That's why they did what they did! They had to--"

"OH, WELL, ISN'T THAT JUST LIKE THEM! TO MAKE A HUGE DECISION AND NOT INFORM ME OF ANY OF IT! I MEAN, WHO IN THE HELL DOES HARRY THINK HE IS? MAKING RON MAKE THAT PROMISE. DAMN HIM! DAMN HIM TO HELL!" Her hands flew to her mouth as she realized what she had said. Sobs wracked her small body. Huge horrid wails from somewhere deep inside she'd locked away. For years, she'd been the strong one. She'd held it together, and made herself go on after Harry died. She'd cared for Ginny and Neville and survived Ron leaving her. She'd gone to ceremony after ceremony and graced the openings of too many bloody memorials to count, all without Ron at her side. She'd buried her anger at Harry so deep inside she hadn't even realized it was there. Only now did she understand. Ron wasn't the only one who hadn't moved on. Her heart was still breaking as much as the first day she'd woken up at St. Mungo's and Ron had told her with a tear-streaked face that Harry was gone. Her best friend, her brother, a part of her she could never ever get back…was gone. And he'd taken a piece of her--of all of them--with him.

"Vik-Viktor," she sobbed reaching for him. He held her tightly, soothing her hair until sleep finally came. Later, she woke to the rustling of movement in their bedroom. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep, knowing when she awoke in the morning he would be gone.

Ron's head was spinning. It was a testament to how much he had drank last night that two sobering charms had come to this constant dull ache in his head. _As if the nameless blond I woke up with wasn't punishment enough. _He didn't sleep around a lot. It only seemed to happen after an encounter with Hermione, particularly if Viktor was involved.

Ron scowled, pouring a fire whiskey for a nearby table. He'd been barkeep at The Three Broomsticks for six months, the longest he'd ever been able to hold down a job. The pay was good and the hours manageable. And Rosmerta, who'd known the Golden Trio since they were kids, was more than a little tolerant of his occasional absences, a.k.a. drunken bends.

_Hermione. _He couldn't seem to get her off his mind today. _Damn, she looked good last night…too good. Those delicious curves. I remember sliding my hands down those soft hips, kissing and sucking those incredible breasts._

He and Hermione had been lovers for approximately three months when the final battle arrived. Years of pent-up desire and sexual tension had exploded in an abandoned cabin one night while an injured Harry had slept soundly in the other room. For three months they made love with abandon, stealing every possible moment alone they could. No promises were ever made. Words were rarely spoken. They never seemed to be needed.

He had told her he loved her that night as they ran out of the common room to pursue Harry into the Forbidden Forest. She had kissed him fiercely and swore he would always be her heart --always. Then the world around them crumpled. And they fell apart.

Ron had tried to take care of her, to keep his promise to Harry. But the memories were too much, the guilt unbearable. Every time he looked into his baby sister's eyes, every time he held a screaming Hermione fresh from a new nightmare, the dagger was plunged a little further into his heart. Until , finally, he left them. He sent an owl to Hermione and his family saying he needed time and to please not try to find him. He told them to go on with their lives without him.

For sixteen months, Ron wondered around, taking odd muggle jobs and drinking away the pain. He ignored every owl from his family and Hermione until they stopped arriving. Finally, desperate and broke, he returned home. Returned to find Gin and Neville dating and Hermione living with Viktor Krum. Fred and George had rebuilt their shop and opened a new one. Bill and Fleur had a six month old baby boy named Arthur William Weasley. Everyone had moved on…everyone but him.

Ron pulled himself from his thoughts to greet the new customer. "What can I get you, mate? Oh, hello Viktor," he responded coolly as Krum took a seat at the bar.

Viktor said nothing to him in greeting. He simply threw a copy of the Daily Prophet into his face.

"HEY!"

"Read it," he growled.

Ron picked up the paper off the bar. _Oh shite! That's--oh, shite, that's Mione…and that's may family she's yelling at! Goddammit to hell!_

Ron took a shaky breath. "This is my fault."

"Yes, yes, it is." Viktor's voice was harsh. Ron glared at him before returning to the article. "Holy Shite! Did she really call Mrs. Longbottom--?"

"A fat, pompous, self-righteous arse…." A small smile played on Viktor's lips. "It was rather memorable."

A small nervous chuckle escaped Ron's lips. "Damn, I shouldn't have rowed with her before…I just….Jesus, I'm a fucking idiot!"

"You will get no argument from me."

Ron shot him a scathing look. "What are you doing here, Viktor?"

"I'm leaving. I'm going back to Bulgaria."

Ron felt his heart leap into his throat. "Y-you and Hermione--"

"Not Hermione. Just me."

"I don't understand."

Viktor's voice was harsh. "She does not love me. I was just a crutch, a way to get over you. But she'll never get over you. She loved you then. She loves you now. She will always love you. Even if she can't have you. Even if you don't deserve it." He rose to leave.

"Viktor, wait! You can't just--"

"I have had enough! Enough! It has been three years! THREE YEARS, RON! Ginny and Neville are ready to be married just to appease their families even though they are both still grieving for what they lost. Hermione lives with me, sleeps with me, but has never truly loved me. You are drunk everyday, going from job to job, pushing away everyone who cares for you. HE GAVE HIS LIFE FOR YOU!! AND THIS IS HOW YOU HONOR HIS SACRIFICE?"

Red hot anger flashed in Ron's ice blue eyes. But even that couldn't erase the icy cold plunge in his stomach that spoke of one simple horrible fact. Viktor was right.

"You asked me to take care of her the night you left. I'm done, Ron. You have a promise to keep. Do not hurt her again. If you do, I'll find you and I'll kill you."

Ron stood stock still as Viktor took his leave. Rosmerta, who'd overheard the exchange cast understanding eyes on Ron. Laying a steady hand upon his shaky arm, she nodded towards the door. "Go on, Ronnie. Go on home." He nodded and smiled weakly, "Th-thanks. See ya tomorrow."

The streets of Hogsmeade were nearly deserted, it not being a Hogsmeade weekend. He passed Fred and George's new shop, built shortly after the war. He rarely walked these streets, preferring to apparate or floo directly home from The Three Broomsticks. These streets tended to stir too many memories for him. When he'd taken the job with Rosmerta, he'd made sure his work schedule did not include Hogsmeade weekends.

He made a point to stay away from the book store, now run by Dean Thomas. He avoided professors from the school when they came in for a drink, hurriedly excusing himself to the back to do work.

He'd shut himself off as completely as one possibly could, but it had all been for nothing. It never did numb the pain or make him forget….

Forget…how could he forget? He could hear Harry's excited chatter about the upcoming match as he passed the Quidditch Supply Shop and hear Hermione insisting that she needed a new quill as he passed Scrivenshaft's. He could see Harry rolling his eyes affectionately at Hermione as she lectured them on how all that candy would rot their teeth as she pulled them from Honeydukes. For once, instead of running from these memories, he welcomed them. He let them fill up the aching hole that had been inside him for so long. _Is it possible to remember the good times without hurting? Is it possible to go on…to make a life with Hermione…to forgive myself? To forgive him?_

"Ron?"

He turned at the sound of a familiar voice to find himself looking up at an enormous man with kind crinkly black eyes and a great bushy beard. "Hagrid?"

His question was answered by the crushing hug he was soon enveloped in. He struggled for a few minutes, then managed to choke out, "HHagrid…need…need to breathe!"

"Oh, sorry 'bout that Ron. It's so good to see ya. How ya 'bin doin'?"

Ron shrugged, feeling no need to put up a front for Hagrid. He fell hard into the bench beside him. "My life is shite."

Hagrid settled down next to him and patted him on the knee. "I miss him too."

"I-I killed him, Hagrid."

"Rubbish…you protected Hermione. Just like he woulda done. You never let Harry down. Until now, that is."

Ron met Hagrid's eyes for a long moment. Hagrid patted him upon the knee once again and rose. "C'mon Ron. Come on up to school with me. I have somthin' I've bin wantin' to show ya for a long time now."

He followed Hagrid numbly into the school. If he was worried about the streets of Hogsmeade stirring memories, it was nothing like being back at Hogwarts. This place had been Harry's home and everywhere he looked there was a memory. "I know about the grave next to Dumbledore, Hargrid. It was actually my idea…even though I was too…well, I wasn't at the ceremony."

"I know. I sat with Hermione. Don't worry, we helped each other through it. No, what I want to show ya is this way.'

He followed Hagrid up the path that led to the owlery. When they reached the inside, Hagrid let out a whistle. A snowy owl flew down from the rafters and landed on Hagrid's arm. He hooted happily and nudged Hagrid affectionately on the nose.

"Hedwig?"

"Yep, it's Hedwig alright. "

"She disappeared after Harry--"

"I found her up here a few weeks later. Owled Ginny about it. She said Hedwig was where she wanted to be…near Harry. Asked if I could take care of her. Of course, I said I 'd be glad to do it. Means a lot to me, it does. She misses him too, I think. It's all I could do really, for Harry. It isn't near enough."

Ron had walked forward, noticing the golden plaque affixed to the stone next to the open window. He took a step closer. "Did you…?"

"Yep."

May you fly forever free.

We miss you.

We love you.

We will see you again.

Harry James Potter

July 31st 1981

to

October 31st 1999

Ron could feel the tears sliding down his cheeks. They seemed to freeze on his cheeks in the cold November air. There had been countless plaques and memorials for Harry over the years. All adorned with beautiful poetry and golden-tongued speeches. These simple words, etched by a person Harry had loved so much, a person who had loved them all for so long, reached something deep inside. In an instant, he found himself crying in earnest, huge sobs escaping his chapped lips. He felt Hagrid's arms encircle him and leaned into the embrace and cried. He cried for his best mate, for Luna, for all of their lost innocence, for his mistakes. He cried away the pain, safe in Hagrid's arms.

When Hagrid spoke his voice was laced with tears, but firm. "This is all I can do. But you, you and Hermione and Gin, you can do so much more. You can leave a true legacy. The life he wanted for you and him. You've never let him down, Ron. Never. It's not too late."

Ron nodded, stoking Hedwig's soft feathers as she landed on his shoulder and used her beak to nudge away his tears. He looked back up at the plaque, and out into the starry night sky. _I'm ready Harry. I have a promise to keep and I'm ready._

_A/N I know some people are may be a little disappointed that Hermione turned to Viktor. Let me just say I believe that Ron and Hermione are the TRUE couple…but I think Viktor is really a good guy. He has always had a thing for Hermione and was willing to step in and take care of her when she needed someone, perhaps in hopes she'd eventually get over Ron (which of course we know she never would). Hermione let herself "love" Viktor to fill the loneliness of being without Ron._


	4. Chapter 4

-1TO HONOR

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Jo; the story is mine!

Summary: "He sacrificed his life for you! And this is how you honor his memory?"

Harry made the ultimate sacrifice in the final battle and left his friends to deal with the consequences. Now, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville are just going through the motions, hiding form the pain and memories. Can they learn to honor Harry's sacrifice as it should be honored?

Chapter 4

The sound of a knock at the door tore Hermione from her fitful slumber. All night long, she'd been plagued with dreams of Harry and Ron, good memories forever entwined with the recollection of that awful night when it had all gone to hell. She'd seen the envelope lying on the pillow next to her, and let it lie there untouched as she was pulled numbly back to sleep. Why read it? She knew Viktor well enough to know what it said. He wanted her to move on and be happy…to lay the past to rest. If only she could, if only he could help her.

The knock came again, louder. "I'm coming, hold on!" She jumped from bed not bothering with her dressing gown. Who in the hell is that? She glanced at her clock on the nightstand. _Oh, dammit! I've slept half the day! It's probably Gin! _But Ginny was not the redhead at the door….

"R-Ron! What--why--are you here?"

Ron eyes traveled down her scantily clad form hungrily, resting on her thighs where the white cotton nightie stopped. She tired again. "Ron?"

He looked at her with earnest eyes. "Are you okay?"

"F-fine.," she answered hesitantly. "Aren't you mad at me?"

He walked past her into the comfortably decorated flat. "Why would I be mad at you?" He asked perplexed, taking a seat on the brown leather sofa.

"Last night, the Ball. I'm sure it's all over the papers--"

""Only the beginning, and the end," he smirked and she knew he was referring to her outburst at Neville's grandmother. "Gin had the presence of mind to cast Muffalto. She lifted it before you were done."

"I never thought I'd be thankful for that spell."

He leaned forward to take her hand. She looked momentarily surprised at the action, but then tightened her hold. "What happened Hermione?" he asked softly.

She shrugged, feeling the tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. "For three years, I've been the strong one. I've been the perfect public hero. I've pushed aside my anger at the Ministry and supported Gin and Neville's joke of a relationship." She chuckled mirthlessly, and swatted at her fallen tears. Ron moved to sit next to her, and laid a comforting arm across her shoulders. She leaned against him gratefully as she continued.

"I'm so angry at him, Ron. For dying, for making you make that promise, for leaving us with all the pain. Sometimes I wish I would have died before either of you had to make that choice-

"NO! DON'T EVER SAY THAT MIONE!" He'd grasped her shoulders and shook her slightly. His voice softened as he spoke. "I loved Harry. He was my brother. I'd have changed places with him in a minute, but if it had been you." He took deep breath and closed his eyes as if to guard himself from the pain. "If that had been you, Hermione, I would have put a wand to my head."

"Ron," she said unsure of how to respond.

Ron stood suddenly and walked to the mantle. He picked up a picture, taken in sixth year, after they'd won the Quidditch Cup. Hermione was looking at Ron proudly, blushing when he caught her eye and winked. Harry was smirking at both of them affectionately. "God. Were we ever this young?"

Hermione laughed softly. "We thought we were invincible…we thought we had forever."

Ron looked at her and smiled sadly, reaching over to tuck a curl behind her ear.

"I'm sorry about Viktor."

"Are you now," Hermione teased. She sighed, "It's for the best. I used Viktor to try to get over you."

"Did it work?"

"Hardly…you know that." She sighed , as she leaned into his embrace. He tightened his arms around her, resting his head atop her curly hair. "What are we going to do Ron?"

"We're going to live our lives, for Harry. We are going to create a true memorial, a tribute, if you will."

"What are you on about?"

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

"Like on a…date?"

"Yes." Ron replied nervously.

Hermione smiled widely. "I'd love to."

"Great. I'll see you around seven?"

"Sounds good."

He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her surprised lips. Turning around at the door, he smiled sexily at Hermione. "Oh, and wear red, okay?"

"


	5. Chapter 5

-1Chapter 5

Ron hesitated outside the Burrow's front door, breathing deeply to calm his anxious stomach. He knew he needed to do this, to finally tell his family…tell Gin about that dreaded night, but could he get out the words? He had to try….

He opened the front door quietly, surveying the comfortable but run down surroundings. He hadn't been home much in the last three years…this place, like most others, were full of old memories of Harry. It was in essence the only real home Harry had ever known. Ron had wanted so much to give it to him…to stand at his side when he married Gin, to be their children's godfather, to spend Sunday afternoon with his and Hermione's kids and theirs. That was the future he had fought for but it was gone. And despite his new determination to honor his best mate, to love Hermione, to forgive himself, he was afraid. Afraid the guilt would overcome him again., afraid that once he spoke the words his family would look at him ashamed and disgusted…._Well, is it really worse than the pity?_

"Ron?" a soft voice drug him from his thoughts. Fleur was holding a handsome toddler with strawberry blonde hair. He took the squirming bundle from her arms. She thanked him, stretching her back. The small bump on her stomach became more pronounced and Ron's eyes widened. "Congrats, Fleur! I didn't know." Ron instantly felt like a heel. She was obviously more than a few months along. Of course he didn't know. He was never around. Fleur squeezed his hand, and as if to read his thoughts answered soothingly. "We just told everyone a few weeks ago. No worries."

Ron chuckled. No worries was something Bill often said that he'd picked up form their Dad. Ron turned his attention back to his giggling nephew. Artie squealed delightedly as Ron tickled his sides. "Giving Mummy a hard time, Arite?"

"UNCLE WONNIE!! I MISS YOU!" Arite squeezed his short chubby arms around Ron's neck.

Ron returned the greeting warmly. Artie always made him feel better. "Where is everyone?"

"In de kitchen," Fleur gestured towards the door. "Ginny is …"

"Yeah, I reckon, you lot want some answers." Ron looked down at his feet. Fleur gently touched his arm. "They love you, Ron. Not a thing will ever change that. Oui?"

Ron nodded thankfully. Fleur leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I vill be back. Artie needs a nap."

"I'll be in the kitchen…please, join us when you're done…I want to speak to the family."

"I can give you some privacy--"

Ron interrupted gently. "You are family Fleur."

She smiled gratefully, and turned to walk up the stairs.

Ron braced himself and headed into the Burrow's kitchen.

The sight he found once he got there was not unexpected. Ginny was seated at the table, her head in her hands as Neville rubbed her back soothingly. Everyone was staring at a copy of The Daily Prophet that sat open to the front page. Ron cleared his throat. "Hey, Ginny."

All eyes flew to his, surprise etched in their faces. But Ron's focus was only for Gin right know. She looked up at him with red rimmed eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't talk about it--"

"Couldn't or wouldn't?" 

"Is there a difference?" He sighed heavily, running a shaky hand through his fiery hair. "Gin, look, you have to understand," he began as he took a seat at the table, "when Harry asked me to make that promise he was terrified of what lie ahead, and desperate, and just---he was so damn sad, Gin. Sadder than I'd ever seen him. He had already lost so much--his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, you. He loved Hermione and I like family…we were his family, the only one he ever had. Hermione was his sister, it didn't matter that they didn't really share blood. He had to protect her, and he knew…he knew she'd protect him at all costs. I never thought it would come to a choice between them. I was so determined to save them both, or die trying. But, I failed…" his voice broke, and he buried his face in his hands, trying to head off the wave of anguish threatening to engulf him.

"Tell me, please." Ginny took his hand and he raised his blue eyes to her brown. "Please."

He nodded numbly. "I-I want to tell you, Gin, I just not sure that I can."

Ginny nodded . "Can you try?"

Ron looked at her and around the table at his family. "Yes, I want to tell you, all of you." His voice shook, but his words were firm.

"Ronnie," Molly stepped forward with a worried look, "you don't have to--"

"I do, Mum, I do. Don't you see? Holding it inside, it's killing me a little each day." Molly whimpered softly at his words, and pulled Ron into a crushing embrace. He went willingly, grateful for the comfort.

Moments later, they'd moved to the Burrow's living room, as Fleur had returned from laying Arite down. Percy was still at work, but Ron preferred it this way. He still didn't trust Percy, and refused to share the events of that night with him. He was relieved when his brothers supported him and Molly didn't protest his request. Bill handed him a fire whiskey he wordlessly accepted. He sat on the table, directly in front of Neville and Gin, and began…

"It was mad…like a D.A. meeting gone crazy, remember? You were with Neville and Luna when Hermione and I ran past you. Hermione was ahead of me, I had just passed you when the curse hit Luna. I stopped to try and help, but God, so much blood, it was everywhere. Neville took out LeStrange and you took out Goyle. Then--"

"Hermione screamed," Ginny shuddered, remembering herself. "You said you had to go, to get to her and Harry…"

Ron nodded, " I reached a clearing in the forest, and I could see them. I could see Harry and Hermione…"

"_Let her go, you bastard. This is between you and I," Harry yelled , struggling against the Death Eater who was restraining him. "Let her go!"_

_Voldermort laughed, signaling Dolohov to release Hermione from the Crucio she was currently under. Her screams slowed to low moans, as she curled into a ball on the ground._

"_Once again, young Harry, you are mistaken. THIS is about destroying you, once and for all. What better way is there than to make you watch while I destroy everything you love, one by one. You do love her, don't you Harry?"_

_Harry laughed, surprising Voldermort. "What do you know of love, Tom? A person who knows love doesn't' become the evil monster you are." _

_Voldermort cringed at the use of his given name., but recovered quickly. "Ah, yes, Love. The ultimate weapon, the one Dumbledore depended upon to save you, all of you . Alas, it couldn't save him, could it, Severus?" Voldermort looked beyond Harry to the Death Eater who was restraining him. Harry turned slightly, recognizing the cold black eyes beyond the mask.. "You, it's you. You bastard!"_

_Harry began to struggle again, albeit uselessly. Voldermort laughed heartily, and walked over to Hermione laying upon the ground. He kicked her viciously, and returned his attention to Harry. "Who will save you now, Harry?"_

_Dammit, Ron swore softly. What the hell do I do? He was watching the scene unfold from just beyond the trees when the pair of hand and seized him and dragged him forward. "M­­-Master, look who I found?"_

_Pettigrew gushed as he was dragged Ron forward. Voldermort red eyes seemed to glow even brighter, and he motioned Lucius Malfoy to bring Ron forward. 'Well, well, well…the Golden Trio at last…Mr. Weasley, I had wondered where you'd got to. Please join us. We were just discussing how to kill the mudblood--"_

"_You'll not touch her , you evil bastard!" Ron screamed, receiving a kick in the gut from some random DeathEater in way of response _

_Voldermort only laughed, signaling Dolohov who unleashed another wave of Crucio upon Hermione. "So defiant, the youth of today," he muttered carelessly. "I had really expected Dumbledore would have taught you better manners." He signaled Dolohov. Hermione's cries were becoming weaker. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes … the mudblood."_

"_Please," Harry begged. "Please, just let her be. What do I have to do?"_

_But Voldermort was not listening, he was looking from Ron to Harry to Hermione with pointed interest. "I wonder," he murmured. "Malfoy, bring Weasley to me."_

_Ron was pushed forward. He spat at Voldermort's feet. He looked at Ron disdainfully before raising his hand to Dolohov. Dolohov dragged Hermione to her feet, and slapped her hard, sending her body back to the cold hard ground. Ron flinched, "Stop! I'm sorry…stop!"_

"_Very good, Mr. Weasley, now I will talk and you will listen. It's time for an examination, a test if you will. Hogwarts taught you well, did it not? Dumbledore taught you all about love…but love cannot save you now." He laughed, his Deatheaters joining him. Then the laughter seized and a horrible billowing silence entered the air. Voldermort was looking from Harry to Hermione to Ron once again. "You both value the mudblood…one as a lover , the other as a sister. But what if you had to choose…"_

_Ron's wide eyes flew to Harry. Harry was looking at him, hard and determined. He mouthed one word, REMEMBER. Ron nodded , and braced himself for the moment he had been dreading. He had already decided he could not choose. He would be the one to die tonight, he would protect them both, somehow…._

A/N Sorry it took so long…it was very difficult to write. I would appreciate feedback. I was going to do the entire encounter scene with Voldy but decided to break it up, it was getting a bit long. Just one more chapter and an Epilogue after this! Thanks for the reviews, they're better than chocolate. Well, okay nothing is better than chocolate…but they are great!


	6. Chapter 6

-1Chapter 6

_Ron surveyed the scene with anxious eyes. He needed a plan…quickly. His eyes caught Snape's behind the mask and he thought for a moment he saw something flicker there. Had Hermione been right? She'd tried to convince Harry months ago that maybe Snape had been on their side…maybe he killed Dumbledore on Dumbledore's own orders. He had kept telling Harry he trusted Snape. Perhaps he was not their enemy, but their ally? It was the only chance they had…._

"_Mr. Weasley, you have an important decision to make. Who shall die first, the mud blood or the Chosen One?"_

_Ron laughed despite himself. "You'll just kill us all in the end anyway--"_

"_True, very true, but if you do not chose let's just say Ms. Granger death will be much more painful and enjoyable, for Mr. Dolohov that is. " Voldermort gestured to Dolohov. He had dragged Hermione to her feet and was running his hands all over her. Ron growled and started forward, before being grabbed by Malfoy once again. "Now, now, Mr. Weasley. Remember your manners," Voldermort laughed insanely. _

_Ron backed down, looking back to Snape. This time he followed the slight upward movement of Snape's eyes. Ron looked up to the trees and saw…it was Fakes. Then he knew, he understood._

"_I chose Harry. Harry dies first." Ron spat, his voice shaky. _

"_Ron, no!" Hermione cried weakly. _

"_Very well, Mr. Weasley. Very well…why don't you do the honors?"_

_Ron's eyes widened and Harry gasped. "I-I can't…it won't work--"_

"_I think you'll see that fear is a powerful motivator. Never cast an unforgivable? Give it a whirl."_

_Harry nodded at Ron. "It's okay, Ron. Please…you promised me…please."_

_Ron blindly took his wand back from Pettigrew. He glanced at it…it wasn't his…it was Voldermort's. Why?_

_A conversation flashed back to him: third year Harry had told them. "Dumbledore told me the day would come when I'd be very happy I saved Pettigrew…he is in my debt now…a life debt."_

_This year: "I can't destroy Voldermort in a duel. His wand and mine can't battle. Prioroi Incantatum._

_Pettigrew had repaid his debt. Voldermort now had Ron's wand and he didn't know it. Harry could destroy him…he just needed the chance. _

_Ron pointed the wand at Harry. He turned to Hermione, she was crying, struggling valiantly against Dolohov. Ron felt his fury build. He turned to Harry and closed his eyes and prayed 'Please, let this work.'_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_The jet of green light flew from Ron's wand. Fawkes swooped down and swallowed it as he had in the Department of Mysteries and burst into a huge ball of orange flame and then all proverbial hell broke loose._

_Snape released Harry and returned his wand. "Voldermort does not have his wand, Potter. Finish him!"_

_Harry eyes widened. "Y-You--"_

"_My debts are repaid. DO IT!!!"_

_Harry did not have to be think twice. He bolted forward, bellowing, "VOLDERMORT!!!"_

Ron paused, taking a sip of his drink. He could not look up at his family. When he spoke, his voice shook. "The next few minutes are a blur. Curses were flying everywhere…Pettigrew got Hermione's wand back to her…she took out Dolohov, then there was a scream, and Harry fell…I thought he was dead, but Voldermort was standing over him. Laughing. He pulled back his wand, and cast the killing curse, but Snape appeared out of nowhere and levitated a rock to cross the killing curse's path. . The curse rebounded and I heard Harry shout…"

'…_oh, and by the way Tom, the Horocurxes…the locket, the snake, the cup, and the wand--they're gone.' A final look of horror swept across Voldermort's face before he fell, truly dead. Harry jumped to his feet, a wide smile on his dirty face. Ron returned the grin, and soon they were all embracing. It was finally done…_

"_POTTER!" _

_Ron saw the flash of white hair and ice gray eyes. He saw the flash of green light, and he pushed Hermione to the ground, and shielded her with his body. After a minute, he heard Tonks' voice and saw Draco fall beside Harry. He turned, and saw the dead eyes of his friend staring into his. He had not saved him…he had failed. "HARRY!!!!NO!!!!HARRY!!!"_

Ron looked up and peered into his sister's face. Tears were streaming down her face. Neville's head was buried in his hands as he was valiantly struggling to control his own sobs and comfort Gin. He glanced around and saw bright eyes everywhere, but he also saw something else….

"Ron," Ginny whispered, gently bringing his face back to her own, "Ron, you did nothing wrong."

"I-I failed…I killed --"

"NO RON!!! You tried to save them both…you never meant to choose him…it was part of a plan…a plan that almost worked. Draco Malfoy killed Harry. Not you, Ron. Not you!!"

Ron looked deep into his sister's eyes and began to cry. He grabbed her small body tightly and held her fiercely as he sobbed into her shoulder. He felt a hand on his shoulder and knew it was George crying as well. "You are not to blame, Ronnie." he insisted.

"BUT, GIN…I promised myself--"

"LISTEN TO ME!" Ginny voice rose and she held his face firmly in her hands as she spoke to him. "You did as Harry knew you would. You protected Hermione. He was counting on that Ron."

"I should have shielded Harry. I knew the curse was meant for him--"

"You knew no such thing. Malfoy hated Hermione more than anyone. You acted on instinct, Ron. You protected the woman you love. Just as Harry would have protected me. Just as you would have expected him too!"

Ron looked at Ginny for a long moment. Neville too was nodding at him. Finally, he looked around at his brothers, all nodding their heads firmly. Bill stepped forward and embraced him. "You make us proud, Ron. PROUD!!" Ron returned the hug firmly before turning to his parents. "M-Mum?"

"Oh, Ronnie, I'm so sorry you've been carrying this around. I'm so sorry you felt you couldn't come to us."

"No, Mum, that wasn't it. I just…the guilt consumed me. It made it impossible to think clearly."

"And now son?" Arthur Weasley gently asked his son.

Ron was a silent for a moment. "H-Harry always knew he was going to die. I know that now. He never expected to survive. He was my best mate…my brother. He counted on me to keep my promises and I haven't."

"Ron--" Ginny began but he cut her off.

"No, Gin, I'm not talking about that. I promised to live…to love and take care of Hermione…to remember him as I knew him. Not as the Chosen One or the Boy Who Lived but as Harry, my best mate who loved treacle tart and was an amazing Seeker. That is what I need to do…I need to get on with my life. I need to live."

Charlie patted Ron on the back. "Well, said, Ronnie."

"Any idea where to start?" Fred asked supportively.

Ron nodded and took a long shaky breath. "I have a date…with Hermione."

Gin jumped into his arms and hugged him hard. He returned the hug, chuckling. "You approve, Gin?"

"YES!"

The Weasleys all laughed, and eyes fell to Ginny and Neville. Ginny cleared her throat and turned to face her fiancée. They were looking at each other apprehensively, and then at the same time blurted out, "I can't marry you! Really? Are you sure?"

They laughed and Neville took Ginny's hand. "I care about you. I couldn't have survived Luna's death without you, but I'm not over her Gin, not even close. And you--"

"I still love Harry…maybe I always will." Molly sniffed and Ginny turned to her. "I'm sorry, Mum. I can't live my life for you, or anyone else. Harry wanted me to be happy…I'm not sure how to do that yet, but I do know marrying Neville isn't the way." Ginny squeezed her mother's hand.

Molly shook her head. "I'm sorry if I ever made you feel you needed to do this because of us. We want you to be happy, Ginny, dear. Whatever that means for you. We support you, Ginny. Always." Molly embraced Ginny in one arm and reached for Ron with the other.

The future had arrived. 

. A/N Just the epilogue left! This was sad to write. I kept wanting to save Harry, but alas, it was not meant to be. I think I am just mentally preparing myself for the deaths to come. (Book 7) How does JKR do it? I now how hard it was for me, and I'm just a crazy but devoted fan. She has lived with these characters for God knows how long? Amazing! I PROMISE the epilogue is happy! Notice I did not promise you wouldn't cry…it will just be happy tears! Please review!

"


	7. Chapter 7

-1Epilogue

"C'mon, love, you can do it!"

"JUST WHO ASKED YOU? IF YOU'D KEEP YOUR GRUBBY CHUDLEY CANNON PLAYING HANDS TO YOURSELF I WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION, WOULD I RONALD?"

Ginny chuckled from her position at the end of the bed. Ron shot her a glare.

"Oh, God…it hurts. Ron, hold my hand! I need you, PLEASE!!!" _What? Wasn't she just yelling at me?_

He looked at his sister confused. She just chuckled again and mouthed, 'Hold her hand, idiot.'

"Okay, Hermione," Ginny said soothingly, "we just need one more good push and we'll have baby…I promise."

"I can't do it!" Hermione cried, bright eyes on Ron. "I'm so tired--"

It had been a difficult labor. They were approaching twenty hours. Hermione had been pushing for two. She was red and sweaty, and her curls were coming out of the ponytail Ginny had put them in and flying everywhere. Ron thought she had never been more beautiful. Ron glanced at Ginny who nodded at him assuredly. He cleared his throat.

"Mione, you are doing wonderfully. Everything is fine. We've got the best healer in the world at our disposal," Ginny blushed, "and I'm right here." Ron hesitated, but Hermione squeezed his hand.

"Harry…he's here too. Do you feel it, Ron?"

Ron smiled and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Yes, love. I do. So, let's have a baby, Mione! PUSH!"

Hermione nodded, bracing herself. "Okay, Mione" Gin encouraged. "Are you ready?"

"AHHHH!" Hermione screamed. "Ron!" Ginny cried. "Ronnie, come here!"

Ron walked to the foot of the bed, and gasped. "I see hair, Mione, red hair. You're doing it.!!" He returned to Hermione's side, and she grabbed his hand for one final push….

"IT"S A …GIRL!"

"A GIRL!! A GIRL…ARE YOU SURE?" Ron demanded, looking at Ginny. Ginny just snorted. "Yes, Ron. They covered the basics the first week of healer training." Ron stuck out his tongue and Ginny laughed.

But all talking seized as Gin laid the tiny wrapped bundle in Hermione's waiting arms….

"Oh, Ron she's---"

"Beautiful," Ron breathed, tears proudly falling down his face. "Absolutely beautiful…just like her Mum."

Hermione smiled at him. "You're not disappointed…we didn't expect a girl."

"Disappointed? Are you mental? I was just surprised. It's wonderful, Hermione. Mum is going to go spare!"

Ginny laughed, coming over to peer at her niece and Goddaughter. "That she is. Six grandsons and she finally has a granddaughter. Fitting, isn't it?" She kissed Ron on the cheek and smiled at her sister-in-law.

Hermione smile got wider still. Then, a small frown etched her forehead. "But, what about the name…we were going to name the baby for Harry…" she trailed off sadly.

"Well," Ginny began slowly, "I might have an idea."

"Really?" Ron said sarcastically. "Looking for a namesake, are we?"

"NO! I forbid you to give that gorgeous baby the name Ginerva. Do you hear me?" She swatted Ron's arm as he chuckled at her. "No, I mean, well, I have an idea of what you could name her, for Harry, "she said quietly.

Ron looked at his baby sister. It had been a long and difficult road for her. Five years ago, she'd broken off her engagement with Neville. Two weeks later she had announced she was leaving for a training program for healers in France. She'd graduated at the top of her class, and was one of the best healers at St. Mungo's. Still, her world consisted mostly of work. She'd never found anyone to love…Ron doubted she ever would. She carried Harry too deeply in her heart. He kept hoping though, that one day she could have what he had.

Ron put a hand on her shoulder and she raised her head to meet his eyes. "What's that Gin? We'd love to hear it?" he asked gently.

She smiled in return. "He used to say…we talked about a few times. He always said if he had a daughter he'd love to name her Lily...for his Mum."

"Lily." Hermione said softly, gazing at her daughter. "Lily Ginerva Weasley."

"Oh, no--"Ginny began, but Hermione gently cut her off. "Please, I insist. She is your goddaughter, and the seventh Weasley granddaughter, and a girl.. It's meant to be, don't you think?"

Ginny chewed her lip for a moment before nodding. "Thank you," she replied, her voice barely a whisper.

"Well, I'll go get Mum. I'm sure she's driving everyone batty out there." Ginny turned to leave the room. She turned back when she reached the door. "I love you both. You know that, right?"

"Yes, Gin. We love you too," Ron smiled at his sister. She nodded and left the room.

Ron settled onto the bed beside his wife, and took the tiny bundle from her arms. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, and watched Ron's face as he stared down at his daughter. Her eyes flickered to the clock, and widened in realization. She began to cry.

"Love," Ron looked at her worried. "What is it? Are you uncomfortable? What's wrong?"

"Oh, Ron, I didn't realize…the labor was so long. It's Halloween, Ron."

Ron looked at her startled. "Blimey, it is." They were quiet for a moment. Ron held Hermione as she cried against his shoulder, and spoke softly. "It's fitting isn't it, though?"

"What?" Hermione sniffed.

"Well, this day…the day Lily Potter died, the day Harry defeated that evil bastard, the day he died, the

day--"

"…the day we became friends." Hermione smiled, and Ron smiled back.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it? The day the Golden Trio was born. She was born today for a reason, Hermione. Harry sent her to us today, I know he did. Harry and his story are going to survive because she will know it. We will make sure she does. We'll teach her about Harry, our best friend…her godfather. She'll know…she'll understand."

Hermione nodded, and reached over to kiss her baby's forehead. 'Thank you, Harry." She said quietly, looking into Ron's misty eyes. "Thank you"

Lily Ginerva Weasley slept soundly, safe in her Daddy's arms.

The End

"


End file.
